Dilatacion termica
by maricela
Summary: Algo cortito. Penny descubre nuevos usos para el fenomeno de la dilatacion termica


Dilatación térmica

Penny miro por tercera vez el titulo del libro que tenia en las manos "Física para tontos", no es que se sintiera tonta pero había comprado ese estúpido libro para poder entender alguna de las cosas que sus amigos y en especial Sheldon decían. Pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado estúpido, incluso ella ya manejaba gran parte de los términos de ese humillante texto.

Lo que si llamo su atención fue el cambio de tamaño, que según el texto, sufrían los sólidos. No pudo dejar de reír ante esta situación y pensar en forma un tanto menos sana sobre el concepto de dilatación térmica, específicamente en el cuerpo de un físico teórico con el cual se había besado variadas veces y de quien se sentía especialmente atraída, pero con quien no había pasado de unos castos besos y unas caricias pequeñas de parte de el.

Ya llevaban dos semanas en esa situación y si lo pensaba seriamente, era el mayor tiempo que había pasado sin tener sexo teniendo un… por asi decirlo "novio". Estaba decidida el día de hoy esa situación cambiaria, y ella trataría de ocupar una de aquellas cosas que mas apasionaban a Sheldon.

Se levanto bruscamente de su sillón y lanzo hacia atrás el libro, dirigiendo raudamente sus pasos hacia afuera y tocar enérgicamente la puerta de sus vecinos. Salió Leonard a abrir

-Hola Penny. ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien Leonard, ¿Esta Sheldon?-

-Esta en su habitación ordenando los comics que trajimos el martes y que ya leyó-

-Muchas gracias – le contesto ella y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta del él, pero cuando estuvo al frente tenia la duda entre si solo entrar o primero tocar la puerta y anunciarse, lo pensó mejor y se decidió por lo segundo.

Toc , Toc – Sheldon soy yo , ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo la mujer.

Se sintió un leve revuelo al interior de la habitación del hombre y en unos segundos se vio a Cooper parado frente a ella con cara extraña.

-No habíamos quedado en vernos- dijo el de modo afirmativo.

-No- contesto ella en un tono de lo mas seductor.

-¿Y entonces que te trae en este preciso momento?, cuando sabes que estoy ordenando mis comics y que es una actividad demasiado importante-

La respuesta o mas bien dicho la pregunta de Sheldon no era de lo mas agradable, pero ella había aprendido a hacer caso omiso de ese tipo de actitudes de parte de él.

-Lo que pasa- dijo ella comenzando a adentrarse al interior del cuarto, generando que el hombre comenzara a caminar hacia atrás- es que tengo una duda que solamente tu podrías resolver- eso también era una táctica, atacar al ego del físico.

-Me parece excelente que trates de superarte. ¿Cuál es tu hesitación?

-¿Qué? Pregunto intrigada la mujer-

La pregunta hizo rodar los ojos de Sheldon – significa duda Penny-

-Esta bien- dijo ella un tanto mas malhumorada.-me gustaría que me explicaras ¿que significa dilatación térmica?- los ojos de la mujer tenían un brillo especial al terminar de hacer la pregunta, y miraba directamente a los ojos de Sheldon.

Él la miro, se sentó en la cama, ella vio eso como una oportunidad y procedió a sentarse a su lado rápidamente.

-Se denomina **dilatación** al cambio de longitud, volumen o alguna otra dimensión métrica que sufre un cuerpo físico debido al cambio de temperatura que se provoca en ella por cualquier medio- termino de recitar lánguidamente el hombre para luego decirle -Como ya te dije lo que significa, ¿me permitirías seguir en mi actividad?-

-Lo siento cariño- dijo Penny haciendo un puchero que aunque jamás lo diría a Sheldon le parecía de lo mas… sexy.

-No puedo creer que no entiendas si es una explicación que incluso podrías encontrar en wikipedia- dijo él en tono de reproche.

-Puede ser, pero aun no entiendo bien , por favor ¡explícameeee!-

Sheldon no podía creer que ese tipo de actitudes como el de alargar una palabra. que mentalmente y fonéticamente le resultaban irritantes, en el ámbito biológico le resultaran atrayentes y ante eso ultimo dio un resoplido y comenzó nuevamente a explicarle.

- Cuando hablaos de dilatación térmica nos enfrentamos a las leyes de la termodinámica, esto quiere decir que estamos hablando de cómo los solidos en este caso se enfrentan a los cambios de su entorno, como por ejemplo en un sólido las moléculas tienen una posición razonablemente fija dentro de él, y tienen un movimiento vibracional. Al absorber calor la energía cinética promedio de las moléculas aumenta y con ella la amplitud media del movimiento vibracional. El efecto combinado de este incremento es lo que da el aumento de volumen del cuerpo-

Penny lo miro y una sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios, era impresionante como Sheldon podía explicar con aun mayor complejidad una sencilla respuesta, pero ya había obtenido lo que deseaba y era que el estuviera frustrado por que ella no entendiera, en ese momento ella podía comenzar a actuar.

-Me parece que ya entendí-

- me parece casi imposible que no lo hubieras hecho así qué…- Cooper estaba a punto de echarla nuevamente de su cuarto pero no alcanzo a realizar su acción por que una mano de Penny se poso distraídamente en su pierna muy cerca de su entrepierna.

- O sea que el tamaño de un algo solido puede cambiar si se pone mas caliente- dijo sugerentemente- y subió unos milímetros mas su mano.- Y entre mas vibración se genere en las mmm…- dijo sugerentemente al oído del hombre- moléculas, mayor será el aumento de volumen- termino por decir posando descaradamente su mano en el miembro de Sheldon provocando que el diera un sobresalto ante ese toque tan intimo.

-¿Entendí bien?- dijo ella acariciando suavemente sobre la tela del pantalón al hombre y notando la reacción de él.

Sheldon solo contesto con un –SI- un tanto chillón.

Penny se levanto de repente cortando el contacto y sonriendo abiertamente- Me parece excelente, por fin entendí- dijo mirando de frente al hombre para luego agacharse y susurrarle suavemente al oído- Pero me gustaría seguir experimentando con este fenómeno hoy en la noche, si te interesa ayudarme podrías ir a mi casa- le dio un nada casto beso en los labios a su novio- ¡Claro!, cuando termines de ordenar los comics- luego de eso salió de la habitación dejando a Sheldon tal vez por primera y única vez sin responder absolutamente nada


End file.
